


You Never Know

by MinnHyeokk



Series: my horrible history [3]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Crack, Drug Use, Intense Sex, Intoxication, M/M, Mpreg, Oneshot, alcohol use
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-06
Updated: 2018-07-06
Packaged: 2019-06-06 10:23:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15192737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MinnHyeokk/pseuds/MinnHyeokk
Summary: so this is something i wrote like literally 4 years ago so i apologize for the cringe?? it was originally on asianfanfics





	You Never Know

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [You Never Know](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/395588) by iluvcutestuffandidky. 



> Aphrodisia- Sexual excitement, especially if excessive or urgent.
> 
> Kyungsoo was overwhelmed with aphrodisia. From whatever source he didn't know, all he knows is that he desperately needed to get rid of his erection, painfully constricted by his skinny jeans, and that the person beside him was going to help him. 
> 
> Intoxication- Drunkenness or overpowering exhilaration or excitement of the mind or emotions. 
> 
> The feeling of finally reaching his orgasm was intoxicating and Kyungsoo knew he was already addicted. He never knew the person, who currently had his dick inside of his asshole still pounding into him and desperate for release, was capable of such bliss and satisfaction. 
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> hey guise, im back with another kaisoo oneshot
> 
> actually this is for a contest, The most Licentious of Lore 
> 
> and my prompt is Aphrodisia
> 
> and i decided to add in another one called Intoxication cuz why not
> 
> so hope you judgemental people like this shit
> 
> and go comment, suscribe, upvote or any other kinds of shit cuz it makes me happy
> 
> not really no but go do it just for the sake of doing it
> 
> but really suscribe cuz i wont update this for a while
> 
> and now here comes the part all of you know
> 
> the warnings and disclaimers and blah, blah, blah, blah and blah
> 
> ENJOY!
> 
>  
> 
> WARNING: BOYXBOY, SMUT, MPREG
> 
>  
> 
> if any of you are uncomfortable reading this, i advise you to leave now unless you love kaisoo like i do /winks/ ;P
> 
>  
> 
> DISCLAIMER: I OWN THE PLOT AND IF THERE ARE ANY SIMILAR STORIES, THEY ARE JUST COINCIDENTAL. AND SADLY I DONT OWN KAISOO OR IN THIS CASE KYUNGSOO AND JONGIN OR ANY OF THE EXO MEMBERS, THEY BELONG TO S.M ENTERTAINMENT NOT ME. 
> 
>  
> 
> also the title may change cuz i have no ideas as of this moment
> 
> and dont ask cuz i dont know why i chose that either
> 
> it just came to me

 

A/N: the words in **bold** are my thoughts like legitimately my thoughts and the _italicized_ words- practically just one sentence- are the character's thoughts. i hope you shits enjoy this crap like literally this just came out of my asshole and you do not want to see my asshole...

unless youre gay then lets get together sometime /winks/

 

ENJOY

 

 

 

Kyungsoo was just any other ordinary guy especially those from YouTube. He's a YouTube singer and also a performer that performs live and goes on tours around the world. He also occasionally goes out for a drink with his best friend that's also a YouTuber because everyone on YouTube are friends. 

 

Jongin is more of a social YouTuber like Grace Helbig, JoeyGreceffa, Zoella and Troye Sivan are just some of the examples. And like Kyungsoo, performs live, goes on tours and goes for the occasional drink. Okay maybe more than just occasional and he goes out for more than just a drink because damn, that kid has a body (and a pretty sizable dick too).

 

Kyungsoo and Jongin were friends. Well more than friends and to be exact, they were the best of friends and also really in love with each other. But like all kinds of cliché fan-fictions, they were dense as fuck.

 

So now here comes the painfully obvious problem, they love each other, but they don’t know the other feels the same way and they think that whatever one of them initiates, its just a normal thing for besties.

 

Their friends Chanyeol and Baekhyun both know about their undying love for the other, also the things they wanted to do to the other, their lust and other things you probably already know of unless you’re that innocent. **YA SICK BASTARDS.** Kinky stuff and fetishes aside, they have just had basically enough trying to get Kyungsoo and Jongin together, when ironically they’ve been so attached at the hip since the beginning of time that anyone would think that they were a couple.

 

Well, at least they consider themselves a ship. That’s close enough right? Not really no. Because they’re still dense as fuck and that doesn’t help anything.

 

~~~WEEEEEEEEEEEE~~~

 

Then one day Chanyeol and Baekhyun set the both of them up which led into Kyungsoo getting so thoroughly intoxicated with so much alcohol, he began seducing other people which Jongin didn’t like, obviously considering he was wasted enough to grind his ass against an ugly old man and not give any fuck at all. But Jongin couldn’t do anything regardless because he thinks he doesn’t have the right, which he obviously doesn’t but he loves the guy so he should’ve done something and that is how they ended up naked in Jongin’s apartment with Kyungsoo under him having given in to his seductive ways. Well he was already seduced but Kyungsoo dancing, waving his ass around and just being overly sexy in general was too much for Jongin to handle before he walked up to the older man, pulled him out of the club by the wrist and led him home.

 

“Ooh, looks like someone’s jealous” the author teased Jongin.

 

“N-no I’m not,” Jongin denied “I just don’t want anything bad to happen to him,” he reasoned.

 

“Whatever you say” the author dismissed as he went back to the story at hand.

 

The reason why he did this was mainly because he was being possessive so no other bitch would steal Kyungsoo from him. And also him being irritated and jealous because the attention and seductive acts Kyungsoo was doing wasn’t directed at him. Jongin let out a puff of air irritated with the author’s words and also surprised with how heavy Kyungsoo really was… Or maybe it was just the alcohol.

 

“This is a weird change of pace,” Jongin said whilst dragging a drunkass Kyungsoo to his car. It was a good thing they came together in Jongin’s car else it would’ve been a pain in the ass to get back the other car. Or maybe he could’ve just asked one of Kyungsoo’s friends to bring it back for him, but he was an idiot and Kyungsoo didn’t actually drive his car so what’s the use worrying about it now. Anyways, after that pointless monologue, apart from Kyungsoo’s drunken mumbling, the silence was cut by a robotic female voice from the GPS in his car, signaling that they have reached their final destination.

 

**See what I did there? Final Destination, the movie? When they reached Jongin’s apartment building? Get it? Hahaha I’m so funny**

 

**The sound of crickets resounded, obnoxiously loud through the air-**

 

**Shut up you’re just jealous you aren’t as funny as me**

 

Anyway, if any of you are wondering, yes the idiot does not have a sense of direction; on top of that he still doesn’t know who Kyungsoo is mumbling about when obviously it was about Jongin himself, the surprisingly innocent sex god.

 

Yes, innocent because he was still a virgin, but obviously not mentally, yet a sex god because damn that kid has a body and dick. Pretty sure he knows how to use them even though he’s still a virgin.

 

Moving on, when Jongin managed to drag Kyungsoo up to his apartment, which was on the fifth floor, thank god for elevators, said drunkard began hitting on and flirting with Jongin. That is if you count heavily slurred words and incomprehensible pickup lines.

 

In the midst of Kyungsoo’s attempt to get laid, god knows how hard it is not to just take Kyungsoo there and then. Maybe it was because he was still outside his apartment that’s why he didn’t want to lose control of himself. But he clearly didn’t want to take advantage of Kyungsoo in his drunken state because that would just be despicable ~~me~~.

 

**Told you he was innocent, he really cares about his favorite hyung okay**

 

**Shut up and continue with the story bitch**

 

**You’re the bitch, bitch, and don’t deny it**

 

Anyways, during the small catfight going on in my brain right now, Jongin had already opened the door to his apartment and dropped Kyungsoo onto his bed.

 

“God what am I going to do with you” Jongin sighed as he began stripping Kyungsoo of his clothes. And god FORBID what he was thinking of at that moment. Well if only Jongin had ignored his vrain- **sorry my Filipino accent slipped** \- ignored his BRAIN and heart and listened to his dick instead. Which, as I have said earlier, is pretty big. I wonder how it would feel deep in my ass.

 

In the middle of his daydreaming, the author received a tight slap, both mentally and physically from his brain and an embarrassed, red-faced Jongin.

 

“STOP DAYDREAMING AND GET ON WITH THE STORY,” the both of them shouted at him.

 

“Okay, okay fine,” says the author before cracking his knuckles.

 

~~~WEEEEEEEEEEEE~~~

 

Jongin was about to leave and deal with the obviously large problem at hand, literally, but he was stopped by a hand on his wrist and that oh so sweet voice calling him. Seducing him. Turning him on even more.

 

“Jongin?” Kyungsoo slurs, “Where are you going? You’re not leaving me are you?”

 

Jongin turned back to face the drunk man and immediately regretted doing so because laid before his eyes was a naked Kyungsoo, in his briefs with a seductive look drawn on his face and lust clear within his eyes. Jongin just had to look away, but unfortunately for him, he caught sight of the tent in between Kyungsoo’s legs. Now the only thing Jongin could do was to clam his eyes shut and hope that this was a dream, repeating don’t give in, don’t give in, no mas, no mas in his head like a mantra. But he knew at the back of his mind, he didn’t want this to be a dream.

 

**By the way did you see the movie reference?**

 

**Way to destroy the mood idiot**

 

**Shut up**

 

Anyways, Jongin had tried to control himself, keyword TRIED. Meaning he immediately gave in the moment Kyungsoo groped his package and all hell broke loose.

 

Okay not really, but Jongin caved and roughly pushed Kyungsoo down, to which he gave an excited squeal. Looks like we found ourselves a whore, or did we…

 

~~~ **Flashback** ~~~

 

Just as instructed, with the help of some 20-dollar bills, the bartender dropped some of the drugs Baekhyun gave him into every drink Kyungsoo ordered. Said drugs were aphrodisiacs, really addictive ones that also tastes like watermelons- **cause they’re my favorite fruit** \- and also a twinge of painkillers because obviously Jongin is going to drag Kyungsoo away and give in to the adorable incubus in disguise and also his carnal desires.

 

All was going according to Baekhyun’s plans; he smirked giving off a really scary aura making even Chanyeol back away in fear of his uncanny and slightly frightening ability to make things go however the way he wants just to reach his goal. In this case getting Kyungsoo and Jongin laid and while they’re at it, become a couple.

 

“Oh this is going to be priceless and they’re so going to thank me for this” Baekhyun muttered evilly, well at least that’s what he thought- **if I could, I would’ve made his voice really high pitched for this part so he’d sound absolutely adorable and he wouldn’t know about anything** \- followed by an  ~~adorable~~ sinister evil laugh.

 

~~~ **End of flashback** ~~~

 

“Whoa, hold on a sec, Baekhyun drugged Kyungsoo?” Jongin asked, interrupting the whole story.

 

“Yes” the author said “now go devour Kyungsoo” he said pushing Jongin away.

 

“I’m so going to kill him after this” Jongin cursed said shorty and said shorty sneezed from somewhere in the club.

 

Finally moving on to the much delayed smut, Jongin ripped off his clothes before crashing their lips together, mouths moving in passionate unison and moans of pleasure swallowed up by locked oral cavities, engaged in an incredibly intense make out session.

 

“Jongin, I feel really hot,” Kyungsoo broke the kiss to say, but more as a whisper, the feeling of aphrodisia too overwhelming. Maybe Baekhyun got the bartender to put too much aphrodisiac. Meh, as long as Kyungsoo and Jongin finally get together, everything’s fine as it is.

 

Jongin was confused with what Kyungsoo was talking about but ignored everything else when said person started to rub their erections together. He just couldn’t take it anymore and crashed their lips together again. While their mouths were busy, so were their hands, roaming every expanse of exposed skin. Exploring, finding each other’s sensitive areas and then abusing them. Jongin found Kyungsoo’s nipples to be very sensitive and also very interesting- he has a nipple fetish. Kyungsoo let out moans in between the kisses as Jongin played with his nipples. After what seemed like an eternity of making out, Jongin broke the kiss.

 

“Are you ready now?” Jongin asked, looking into Kyungsoo’s lust filled eyes to search for any sort of hesitation but couldn’t find any. Damn Baekhyun seriously went overboard and gave Kyungsoo an overdose of aphrodisiacs.

 

Completely intoxicated with alcohol, painkillers and aphrodisiacs, Kyungsoo pulled out lube from behind his back in an answer to Jongin’s question.

 

**What the fuck? How is that even possible? Kyungsoo is naked and a bottle of lube appears behind his back. What kind of sorcery is this?**

 

**The sorcery of fan-fiction. Now shut up, enjoy the smut and don’t doubt my weird sense of logic.**

 

Jongin didn’t question how Kyungsoo got that bottle of lube unlike some judgmental bitch and grabbed it, pouring some on his fingers to prepare Kyungsoo. But once again he was stopped.

 

“You don’t need to prepare me” Kyungsoo said, grabbing Jongin’s hand and placing it on the tanned man’s large dick “I’ll take you raw, like how I like my meat.”

 

“Then what was the lube for?” Jongin snapped.

 

“I like to trick people into thinking that I’m innocent” Kyungsoo winked. That damn incubus in disguise.

 

Jongin then disregarded everything else logical and plunged into Kyungsoo’s highly doubted virgin ass. For all he knew, Kyungsoo might actually be a slight masochist and the painkillers didn’t work with how big Jongin really is. Baekhyun seriously underestimated the obvious bulges in Jongin’s tight skinny jeans because if you thought he couldn’t get any bigger, then you thought wrong cause that kid is a grower. And he is HUGE. And also one of Kyungsoo’s undiscovered fetishes…

 

Or maybe not, I mean who doesn’t love a big dick.

 

Anyways- **I say that a lot** \- Jongin took the risk and bit into the forbidden fruit that is known as Kyungsoo’s warm cavern and is filled with the essence of losing one’s virginity in intoxicating bliss.

 

Kyungsoo let out loud moans of pleasure and hardly any pain, looks like the painkillers worked. Got to thank Baekhyun for that. If he knew he would, probably not. He would more likely end up killing the shorter man.

 

Jongin too let out moans of his own, from the unbelievable tightness of Kyungsoo, his walls clenching pleasurably around Jongin’s shaft and the welcoming warmth embracing it. Jongin didn’t move for what felt like an eternity, just enjoying the feeling of finally being inside Kyungsoo ever since he first fantasied about their first time. In the midst of this cliché monologue, a few seconds passed in reality before Kyungsoo broke the silence with his voice, strained from the pleasure of being filled up. Damn those painkillers are good.

 

“Why aren’t you moving?” Kyungsoo managed to say with the pleasure making him hard to speak.

 

“Oh, sorry” Jongin apologized and pulled out until the head was left and thrust forward. Both then let out another series of loud moans, having bitten too deep into the ‘supposed’ forbidden fruit to care about the peace of Jongin’s neighbors.

 

“Fuck, you feel so good” Jongin said as he abused Kyungsoo’s hole and said person just went with it, moving back his hips to meet Jongin’s thrusts to feel more of the younger and also because he’s horny as fuck.

 

**Nothing can separate Jongin and Kyungsoo now. MUAHAAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAAHAHAHAAH**

 

The author then receives a very, very hard mental slap across his face from his brain as he has ruined the atmosphere and also because he was an idiot for thinking that KaiSoo would be separated.

 

Moving on to more smut, Jongin couldn’t control himself as he aimlessly yet somehow accurately pounded right into the sweet spot of the person under him, making Kyungsoo see the light literally and clench his walls unbelievably tight around Jongin’s manhood. Both were sent to a place higher than cloud nine, intoxicated with the feeling of bliss, pleasure, the satisfaction of finally being together and of course not forgetting the endless aphrodisia. Damn that Baekhyun, they have got to thank him afterwards.

 

“I-I’m close” Kyungsoo said in between moans as Jongin pistoned into him, feeling the familiar coils within his stomach.

 

“Me too” Jongin grunted, the walls of Kyungsoo clenching ever so tighter and he knew their ends were close as he too felt that similar stirring within him.

 

The both of them came almost simultaneously, Kyungsoo all over himself and Jongin deep into Kyungsoo’s bowels soon after. Jongin dropped beside Kyungsoo after pulling out, calming down from their highs and their members having gone limp, they felt a moment of tranquility. But the peace did not last long as Kyungsoo was soon begging Jongin for another round, the aphrodisiacs not having worn off yet, nor did the painkillers.

 

“Jongin” Kyungsoo softly whined into said person’s ear. Jongin could already feel the erection poking against his thigh as he lay beside him, Kyungsoo hugging his arm.

 

_God is he not satisfied yet?!?!_

 

“No, I still feel hot” Kyungsoo said, seemingly in an answer to a question. Apparently, Jongin had blurted out his thoughts and can now only comply to Kyungsoo’s silent but not so subtle desires for more sex- the way his hand slid down his chest to his dick, slowly pumping it and bringing it back to life. But who’s complaining? Not Jongin for sure, he was just surprised that Kyungsoo would last this long and that he would LOVE, with capital letters, to make more love to Kyungsoo. If you could count it as making love considering that they weren’t a couple. Heck they haven’t even confessed yet. But this is fanfiction so anything goes. Even the human centipede but I won’t talk about that. Too disgusting.

 

So all throughout the night, they did round after round of non-stop love making because Kyungsoo was a horny bastard, or so Jongin thinks. They also did all sorts of positions and also other things like BDSM and fisting- **I do not know how they got the materials for that but I will not write about it because it wasn’t on the warnings so too bad for you.** But I WILL write about this though, the time where Jongin was too tired and Kyungsoo offered to top him. 

 

“God Kyungsoo, I’m sorry,” Jongin apologized “I’m just too tired to move my hips.”

 

“Then how about I top this time?” Kyungsoo suggested for fun because he knew Baekhyun had asked the bartender to slip some drugs into his drinks and that the aphrodisiacs had already worn off many rounds ago. But he didn’t tell Jongin anything because he was having the time of his life making love to Jongin, even though it isn’t considered making love, his dream was finally coming true and that he just wanted to mess with the guy and see what would happen when they woke up and tell him that he remembered EVERYTHING. Blame Kyungsoo’s high alcohol intolerance that he hid from all of his friends so that he could get free rides home, aspirin and also a free breakfast… It was mainly for the free breakfast.

 

CONTINUEING, he was surprised when Jongin had agreed to let him top. Oh Kyungsoo really was going to have the time of his life.

 

“If you say so,” Kyungsoo said before leaning towards his ear “I won’t ever make you regret your decision,” he whispered seductively into Jongin’s ear.

 

Jongin just threw all sense of sanity out of the window and also his ability to speak since the only thing he could to as of that moment was whimper at Kyungsoo’s inexplicable sexiness and nod his head in agreement to the suggestion.

 

The devil living within Kyungsoo snickered. Oh he was going to have so much fun, BUT FIRST lube…. If only they had some left so the next thing Kyungsoo resorted to was to suck and lick at his fingers all the while looking at Jongin and watching his expressions change ranging from lustful to loving and to anxious.

 

When Kyungsoo deemed his fingers lubed enough, he placed his index finger onto Jongin’s waiting hole, teasing it for a moment before taking the plunge and feeling the tight virginal walls of Jongin squeeze his finger as the said person scrunched up his face in pain and pleasure. Pain being the more dominant of the two since he was a virgin in the anal aspect. **I would say that he saved his virginity for this very moment but that would be too cliché and guess what, he did just that. Such romantic, such love, much awww.**

 

Moving on, Kyungsoo left butterfly kisses all over his body in an attempt to help Jongin to relax and loosen up his tight asshole.

 

“Jongin, relax,” Kyungsoo said, “I can’t move my finger if you’re this tight, much less loosen you up.”

 

“Sorry, you’re just really hot right now” Jongin said.

 

After a moment of waiting, Jongin finally got used to the penetration and loosened up slightly. Kyungsoo had had enough and shoved in two more fingers. Unexpectedly, Jongin was an undiscovered masochist and submissive and let out a loud moan, obviously pleased with what Kyungsoo did. And Kyungsoo, extremely turned on, barely prepped Jongin before pulling out his fingers and taking the plunge himself. Maybe those aphrodisiacs haven’t worn off.

 

Being on top for the first time was heaven to Kyungsoo, he didn’t want to bottom ever again. Okay that was an understatement he loved Jongin’s large length pumping in and out of him. But Kyungsoo really did like the feeling of warmth encasing his shaft and he just stayed there inside Jongin, enjoying it too much to the point they would make a perfect French statue. **I guess that’s what they are right? The naked, marble statues. I don’t know.**

 

Anyways, Kyungsoo didn’t move until Jongin took his hand and kissed it.

 

“You can move now,” he said endearingly- **I do not know why I did that but lets just go along with it** \- snapping Kyungsoo back into reality and not what fantasy he was thinking of that he had a nose bleed. **Obviously something sexy like who wouldn’t when you are IN Jongin and you have him UNDER you.**

 

Kyungsoo, too, was falling into the trap called love when he heard that single line- **are you kidding me? Like how cliché can this shit really get?**

 

“Sorry” now it was Kyungsoo’s turn to apologize as he started to move. An immense amount of pleasure just overtook him on the first thrust and he wanted MORE and luckily for him Jongin did too. His hips would not stop as they pulled back and thrust forward again continuously with the experience only an amateur would have. But it was enough to send the both of them to the peaks of pleasure, bliss and satisfaction. As if they hadn’t had enough yet. They were ADDICTED to each other so much they were practically INTOXICATED with each other’s essence.

 

They could NOT have enough and this continued past the break of dawn. Looks like Baekhyun had also slipped Jongin some aphrodisiacs without him knowing. As they seemed to never stop. **In fact I wouldn’t be surprised if either of them turned out pregnant the next few days. Maybe I should consider putting male pregnancy on the warnings list.**

 

On their last round of love making, they decided they had enough of everything and went slow for their last round before going to sleep- **FINALLY**.

 

“You know,” Jongin said with Kyungsoo in him for the last time “we never really kissed did we?”

 

“Come to think of it,” Kyungsoo replied as he thrust ever so slightly into Jongin’s now aching hole,” we never did actual with actual feelings.”

 

“Then lets make this one count,” Jongin said as he pulled Kyungsoo down for a small kiss. Well not so small seeing as they were pretty much eating at each other’s faces but it was clear that feelings were expressed and love reciprocated with that kiss and a new found way of human reproduction was discovered on that very same day.

 

~~~WEEEEEEEEEEEE~~~

 

Kyungsoo was just any other ordinary guy especially those from YouTube. He's a YouTube singer and also a performer that performs live and goes on tours around the world with his family. He occasionally goes out for a drink with his best friend that's also a YouTuber because everyone on YouTube are friends. But he doesn't now because he is married. This time he goes out on dates with his lawfully wedded partner even though they practically see each other everyday and does other stuff that you probably already know about. 

 

Jongin is more of a social YouTuber like Grace Helbig, JoeyGreceffa, Zoella and Troye Sivan are just some of the examples. And like Kyungsoo, performs live, goes on tours and goes for the occasional drink. Okay not anymore since he's been married to the love of his life. Now he just spends their time together on dates and if they were up to it some sexual stuff too (which is pretty much every night). 

 

Kyungsoo and Jongin have been married for a few months already, Jongin had given birth to a baby girl before their marriage with the name Kim Youngmi. But even before they had her, they knew everything was meant to be. They have also adopted a small boy of age 3 that goes by the name of Kim Kyungmin. Everything is almost just as before if you count living and travelling together, making love every night and having two children to take care of. Everything is just as before in this small happy family. Other than the stress of course but they have each other and their friends to dump their children onto so everything is fine.

 

And they lived happily ever after.

 

**Psh, this is so cliché I cannot.**

 

**But why have you read through the whole thing**

 

**Uh- uhhh- ummm- WATERMELONS!!**

 

**WHERE!?!?**

 

The End

 

Words: 4067

 

A/N: that was the most i have ever written in my entire life.-. and it was HARD hehe. but really it was and surprisingly i enjoyed writing this even though it is kinda crappy and full of shit but i did my best and i am not expecting to win but the hope is still there cuz cmon who doesnt want to win and be pretty much crowned the king or queen of smut. i should have that crown tho •n• /pouts/ but not smut, prevertedness cuz my mind is just woah. its like the cave of wonders in aladdin but you do NOT wanna go there... i felt like the spirit of mamrie hart just possessed me for a moment there... anyways i really do hope you shits enjoyed my shitty work of art that i truly am proud of. yes i am proud of my shit get on with it. and now i will go now and admire more shit

 

~minhyeokkie peace~

 

p.s. comment below if any of you get the very obvious movie references. okay you dont need to comment just do it for the sake of doing it cuz it makes me happy. not really no but just go comment

p.p.s there was a shinee and exo reference in there too in case none of you noticed

 


End file.
